Out In The Open
by lovingvray
Summary: My idea of what could've happened in the rest of that bar scene with Maya and Tuna in 9x10, including a confession of their relationship. Hope you enjoy! - Shanelle


_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a quick one shot I've done showing the confession of Jamie and Eddie's engagement to Maya since we never got a confession like many of us thought we would get. Hope you enjoy! – Shanelle x**_

"I'll get us another round," Eddie said, getting up from her seat while giving Jamie a knowing look.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jamie's office:_

" _Jamie, I need to talk to you. It's kind of urgent." Eddie said quietly, approaching him after closing the office door._

" _Is everything okay?" Jamie asked, worried – had one of the Reagan's called her saying there had been an incident? Was it her mum? Her father?_

" _Uh, I think I messed up with Maya, big time."_

" _What happened? How bad?" Jamie questioned._

" _I was saying how I was kind of, I don't know, salty, that you gave me a rip and Tuna just had to ride with you until the pranks stopped. Anyways, then she asked me how long you and I have been sleeping together, and well I got defensive and told her 'for a cop you make a lousy detective' and then told her to apologise. Plus, I'm pretty sure she noticed our exchanged looks at the scene today after the shoot out by the way she was acting on the drive back." Eddie spilt, guiltily._

" _Woah Ed, you said that?" Jamie said, with a stunned look._

" _Yeah. I'm not really proud of that. I'm especially not proud of the fact that I denied that we're together. Engaged. In love. Jamie, I think I'm ready to tell at least Maya. She's my partner. Maya deserves to know." Eddie reasoned._

 _She was right. They had spent months hiding their engagement. Years attempting to hide their feelings – not just from each other, but the world, even though the only ones they were really fooling were themselves. It didn't take a genius to realise the love they have for each other._

" _Yeah, you're right. Part of the trust between the two of you means that we will need to open up to Maya about this. How about we take both Tuna and Maya out for drinks after work and we can tell at least Maya then. Besides I'm kind of hoping that I can ride with Tuna more often when I'm not just at the precinct so we could possibly tell him too, but how about we just stick to Maya at first and see how that goes?" Jamie proposed._

" _Yeah, that sounds good. I love you." Eddie quietly finished, before heading out of his office._

 _*End of flashback*_

"I'll come with you," Maya said, as she got up from her bar stool to follow Eddie towards the bar.

' _Oh, I guess now's the time, right?'_ Eddie thought.

Over at the bar, Maya and Eddie were waiting on the next round of beers when Eddie decided it was time to speak up since Jamie and Tuna were still talking.

"Hey, so I think I need to apologise," Eddie started, getting Maya's full attention.

"Apologise for?" Maya queried, even though she already knew the possibilities of what this conversation could be about.

"Earlier today when I told you I'd like an apology. I'm sorry that I clammed up and got defensive. Maya, the truth is, for years people have been accusing me and Jamie of sleeping together; heck, even one of our captains back at the 12th thought we were together, but now that it is kind of true it just really got to me – more than usual." She explained, only to confuse Maya more.

"Kind of true? Eddie, you either are or you aren't. What's going on between you two?" Maya replied, curiously. _Are they together? Friends with benefits?_

Reaching into the left pocket of her jeans, Eddie pulled out her engagement ring and slid it on her finger.

"We're actually engaged. After he was almost shot, and I saved his life we decided it was time to stop pushing our feelings down and—" Eddie blurted out, before getting cut off by Maya.

"Wow! Engaged!? Congratulations." Maya said, excitingly.

"You're not upset?"

"I get why you'd think that I could be, but no. But why didn't you just tell me, Eddie?" Maya asked, worried.

"Honestly, we weren't ready to have it out in the open because then it'd mean all the rumours would be true, even if they weren't before. Also, I thought you maybe you'd think that I was using the fact that my fiancé is our Sergeant as a hook on my side, which obviously I wouldn't." Eddie explained, full heartedly.

Giving Eddie a sympathetic, yet knowing look, Maya gave the friendly gesture of putting a hand on her shoulder for moral support.

"Eddie, we obviously need to hangout more outside of work because I would never think that of you or Sarge. I'm just glad that you've now opened up to me." Maya suggested, grabbing the jug of beer that had now been refilled.

"Yeah, I'll second that. Come on, lets get back to the boys." Eddie smiled.

"Wait, does Tuna know?" Maya asked, as she looked over to their table where Jamie and Tuna were laughing about.

"Not sure, but he will in a second. I have an idea besides he'll probably ask if he see's that I'm now wearing my ring." Eddie said, as a cunning lightbulb switched on in her mind.

With a questioning head tilt from Maya, the two of them made a beeline for the bar table, Eddie more specifically for Jamie. All to Jamie's surprise, and Tuna's of course, instead of Eddie making her way to her respective stool she walked up behind Jamie and put her arms around him before kissing him on the cheek. Before kissing her fiancé on the cheek.

"Wait? What's happening? Are you two?" Tuna gasped in total surprise.

"Crap, Jamie didn't tell you yet?" Eddie said, trying to hide the fact that this was all part of her plan, while Maya was sitting in her chair grinning and trying not to giggle at Eddie's antics.

'What was _Jamie_ supposed to tell me?" Tuna asked, turning his head with pure curiosity to Jamie.

"I was getting there but this conversation about all your past pranks were just getting better and better, but here's what I was _supposed_ to tell you, Tuna." Jamie grinned, as he gently and proudly took Eddie's left hand in his and lifted it up in a way that Tuna could clearly see her ring.

"What?! You two are engaged? How long?!" Tuna said excitingly, with a huge grin on his face. A grin for in Sergeant and fellow officer. His Sergeant who was serious most of the time when they were around each other but who was now calm, cheerful and happy with his fiancée's arms still wrapped around him.

"Yeah, we are. Almost 6 months." Jamie smiled.

"We could've been married now with a kid if this one had stopped wondering what we'd be giving up from our partnership, unlike me who kept thinking what we were missing out on." Eddie teased.

"Aye shh, I just didn't want to have to put my trust in someone else to have your back when I knew I could be there every step of the way, but you're right – we were missing out on a lot and I'm glad we have what we have now. And Maya, thank you for having her back out there, I trust you." Jamie admitted. It was clear to both Maya and Tuna how much Jamie and Eddie loved each other.

"Well congratulations! To Jamie and Eddie!" Tuna cheered, lifting up his glass.

… **..**

 **Jamie and Eddie's apartment: 10:19pm**

"Well that went a whole lot better than I expected." Eddie breathed, as she dropped down onto the couch, joining Jamie.

"Yeah it did. That was cheeky what you did to me and Tuna, but it was good. The whole night was good. And it was Tuna doing the pranks, I believe him. Hopefully who ever is doing them stops though." Jamie said, wrapping an arm around Eddie's shoulder.

"I hope so too. I'm just glad we can trust the both of them, and when you're ready I think it'll be nice to let the rest of the precinct know." Eddie recommended, as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Jamie's neck.

"Yeah, I think so too. I love you, Ed." Jamie said lovingly, as he placed a kiss in her hair and then on her forehead.

"I love you too." Eddie echoed, as she moved herself so she was now facing Jamie enough to be able to kiss him deeply.

As their loving, deep kiss intensified, Jamie shifted Eddie on top of him.

"I think it's time we move this to our bed." Jamie suggested, with a smirk.

"Mmm, I think so too." Eddie said between kisses.

 _ **A/N 2: Also, I have started writing another story which I'm hoping to get the first chapter published within the next week, whether that happens is a different story because I'm hopeless at getting stuff done on time plus my wifi hasn't been very good lately. Let me know if you think I should continue Jamko Dreams. Please review if you'd like – I appreciate your feedback! Thanks! – Shanelle xx**_


End file.
